Violet
Violet Parr is a seventeen year old sorceress, who works backstage at the cirque. She is roleplayed by ToMaiBetter. Her live action is Jenna-Louise Coleman. Friends Elsa : Her sister Discord : Violet met Discord in the kitchens when he was looking for some chocolate for his pie. Remamon : Violet first meet Remamon when she was sat in a tree, mourning her family. Remamon took Violet bowling to help her celebrate her sister's brithday Sakura : Violet met Sakura behind the tents, when she was hiding from her brother. Lord Shen : He and violet meet when he spotted her in the forest, he helped her find her sister. Because he helped her, she agreed to help him in return. Powers Violet see herself as an inexpression sorceress due to lack of training. However She is very good at protection spells as well as having the abilitiy to give and take life to inanimationed objects. She has started to gain the ability to control lightning, which Lord Shen says to a rare ability to have. She also has a knowledge of protect spells, as she used one on Azula to protect the trees against her fire. Personality Violet is a very quiet girl. She doesn't know much about reacted to other people. When she confortable around someone, she comes off a cocky, sassy person. Past Violet grow up in an icolated manor, with her parents and her sister. She had a strong relationship with her family, mainly her father. They icolated themselves because of them all being sorcerer and sorceresses. When Violet was 13, Her mother became anxious to leave and did try to, but she stopped when Violet found her and talked her out of it. When Violet was 15, Her mother finally confronted them and said she was leave for awhile and promised to return to them, one day. Her sister was ok with this while Violet and her father tried their best to stop her. After she was gone, her father had a breakdown. a few months had past and her father was still upset and her sister fell into a deep depression. One dark night, the manor was attacked, up to this day Violet still doesn't know why. She saw her sister taken away but she didn't see her father anywhere during the attack. She managed to escape. She returned the house and collect some old memories. The next day, she discovered a gentlemen (Syndrome) in the forest and deloveped a crush on. He was about to be attacked by some thugs and she used her powers to protect him, but was injured while doing it. He took her back to his lair and looked after her. He told her that used magic to create weapsons. Violet then told him about her life, her powers and what happened. Violet stayed with him and helped him with his job. She also started to understand how mother felt, back when she stuck in the manor. Violet told him that she wanted to leave for a while and promised to come back. While the plane was in mid-air, it began to fail and explored. Syndrome used one of his invitions to save her. They slowly fell in love with each other, as time passed. One day, Violet followed Syndrome into his invition room and discovered that he was drining the magic out her father for his personal 'projects'. When he spotted her and in his anger, Syndrome put the machnine on full which killed her father. Violet ran for her life, confused and upset. Syndrome, reliesing what he had done, sent on of his machnines to return her. Once the machnine found her in the city. He went after her and used a larger machnine to cover up his kidnapping. This however backfired and She tried to stop the machnine while he tried to find. She was nearly killed by the machnine. However, before Syndrome could take her. Dr Facilier, who was watching her using her powers, found her and took her to the cirque. Trivia *Violet's birthday is 24th ferbruary. *Violet normally carries a bag with her, where ever she goes. the bag contains a toy raccon, her mother's scrapbook, a spellbook and a garden gnome. these objects were saved from the attack. *Violet's middle name is 'Iris'. *Violet has called her sister by her nickname during her time alone at the cirque, but when they were reunited; Violet address her by name to other people but uses the nickname to Elsa. Stating that Elsa is called that because she is as sweet as a pea. *Even through Violet and Elsa are sisters, Violet has more ability and control over her magic then Elsa. She has spend more time and has more knowledge on how to use and control it, while Elsa's just has the ice powers that are emotion based. This is probably based on Violet having her mother's book for when their family was serparated. However, Elsa has better control over emotion based magic then Violet, as Elsa can use her's at anytime while Violet's lightning only appears when she's angry or startled. *Violet Parr is a popular character for ToMaiBetter to use in main roleplays. She has used her in Steeled Velvet, Home of Legends, Monster academy and Sanctuary so far. Category:female Category:Magician Category:Backstage